Wild Child
by Lady Douji
Summary: An alternate take of isabeau25's Wonder Home series(done with her knowledge) Nos is lost in the forest as a child and not found by the Jinn until he's a teenager. Scenes and tidbits from the time he's found until he rejoins Jinn society. See Author's Notes for more details.
1. Story Time

Author's notes: I don't know how many of you have been reading Isabeau's Wander Home Series(if you're not you should) featuring a young Nod lost in the forest alone. I've been chatting with her and ended up wondering what it would be like if Nod was lost and not found until he was a teenager. And this is the result. The scenes are pretty randomly placed in the timeline and I'll add individual notes for them. There'll be some shared characters between the series(OC's created by Isa and used with permission) and some alternations.

Scene note: When Nod was first found they thought he might be a magical creature. While capturing him they learned he was a Jinn teenager, and he was inured with a severely broken leg. So he's been treated and is staying in the healers ward. This scene is a few weeks after his initial capture

Ronin sat leaning against the wall of Nod's room in the healing ward. A few feet away, Nod was laying in his nest of pillows and blankets playing with a few of his plush toys. This consisted of waving them in the air and mimicking their calls. He did a remarkably good job and Ronin had to resist checking for birds outside the room's window. It was quite a change from his behavior a few weeks ago when he had growled and hissed at anyone in the room.

Ronin pulled out a stack of reports and requests. Glory had suggested reading to Nod to help him get used to regular speech, and pointed out that didn't really matter what was being read. So Ronin had taken to bringing his work with him while visiting and reading the dull reports out loud. It definitely wasn't the most entertaining story time but, Nod didn't mind and Ronin was grateful for the extra time with the boy.

Nod paused in his playing as Ronin started to read, looking over for a moment before turning back to his toys. Ronin tried not to feel slighted at being ignored, he was far too used to people snapping to attention when he spoke. It was an interesting way to work.

"Hmm Lieutenant Johnson is requesting new bucklers for his squad. The only reason listed is Private Arthur" Ronin sighed, looking over to the teen "Think I should approve the request Nod?"

Surprisingly Nod looked back at him and chirped in response.

Ronin blinked for a moment, "I'm not sure if that's a yes or a no. But I guess I can't leave the squad under equipped because they're unlucky enough to have Private Arthur assigned to them." Quickly writing his approval and signing the form, Ronin turned to Nod again. "I don't suppose you have any ideas on what to do with Arthur?"

Nod warbled a reply and turned away searching his nest for something. Figuring he was done interacting for the evening and was looking for a snack from one of many stashes Ronin turned back to his reports. Telling Nod the Tale of _Captain Cohen's Long and Tedious Escort Duty with Arrogant Merchants_ Ronin heard an odd shuffling noise, and then felt a warm weight against his side.

Nod had crawled out of his nest and was now leaning against Ronin with a blanket, a small bag and his favorite plush bird tucked under his arm. Ronin forced himself to stay still as Nod settled besides him eventually opting to use Ronin's leg as a pillow. He couldn't hold back a grin as Nod looked up and offered him the bag. It was filled with pieces of dried fruit and chopped nuts.

"Thank you, Nod." Ronin said smiling, taking a piece of fruit. It was the first time Nod had sought out touch since he had been found. And Ronin couldn't help but feel excited.

Nod grinned up at him and chirped motioning to the papers Ronin held apparently wanting storytime to continue.

"As you wish." Ronin chuckled as he started reading again. Nod happily snacked on the fruit as he listened, occasionally adding his own commentary with chirps and warbles. Eventually Ronin couldn't resist lowering a hand and running it through Nod's hair. At least what had grown back after most had been sheared off when he was first found. Nod tensed under his hand, unsure at the contact.

Ronin paused in the motion, hoping he hadn't pushed too far. A moment later Nod pushed up against his hand with a happy murmur. Ronin's grin only grew wider as he resumed petting Nod as he read. Ronin soon lost track of time until a nurse carefully eased open the door.

"General Ronin?" The nurse said hesitantly "Visiting time is ov. . Oh"

Ronin followed the nurse's gaze to his lap where Nod was sprawled over him and fast asleep.

He grinned over to the nurse setting the last report to the side, "Yeah, this happened. Give me a minute to get him back to bed."

The nurse smiled and nodded "Of course, Sir." before ducking back out of the room.

Carefully pulling Nod into his arms chuckling as the teen hugged the plush to his chest even as the bag of food fell from his lax fingers. Ronin stood ignoring protests from muscles stiff from sitting too long, making sure he didn't jostle Nod's injured leg too much. Nod was still far too light, but Glory said he was starting to fill out. After settling Nod back into the nest and pulling the blankets over him, Ronin retrieved the bag of fruit and set it close by.

Ruffling Nod's hair one last time Ronin said "Good night, Nod, I'll see you again tomorrow."


	2. Thunderstorm

Ronin waved to the receptionist as he entered the Healer's Ward, grateful he had beaten the rain that had been threatening all day.

"Good evening, Tulip" He asked hanging up his cloak. "How was he today?"

"Evening, General." The cheerful Jinn replied, "They said he seemed a little agitated today. Maybe you can cheer him up."

"I'll try" He promised, as he signed the guest log "Has he had dinner yet?"

"Hmm, they should be taking it too him now, Sir."

"That'll probably cheer him up more than anything I can do," Ronin said with a wry grin, before heading down the hall to Nod's room. "See you later, Tulip."

He went to the last room in the hall, knocking gently on the door before easing it open. They had learned very early on that entering without giving Nod some warning lead to a lot of screaming and thrown items. As he stepped inside he saw Nod leaning over the side of his nest sullenly poking at his dinner. Ronin frowned, normally the teen was an enthusiastic eater, even if he typically stashed a third of his food for later.

Crossing the room Ronin sat by the nest setting his bag of reports aside. Reaching over to stroke Nod's hair he asked, "What's wrong Nod? Have some bad dreams? Do you feel alright?"

He signed the word "hurt" to Nod hoping to get some insight on his foul mood.

The only reply he got was a series of angry chitters and a very cross glare at the window. Ronin followed Nod's gaze, but was still confused. "Tired of being stuck in here? I can talk with Glory. Maybe they can take you out in a wheelchair to get some fresh air and a change in scenery."

If Nod understood he wasn't appeased, sulking as he shoved a piece of mushroom pastry in his mouth. Ronin sighed as he lowered his hand to rub comforting circles on Nod's back. He knew he couldn't expect Nod to be cheerful all the time, but the foul mood still felt like a set back. Reaching for his bag of reports he just hoped Tulip was right and his presence would help cheer Nod up. He had just pulled out his stack of reports when he heard the first roll of thunder and sound of raindrops.

"And so the rain finally decides to start." Ronin said jokingly.

Nod turned glaring at the window again, stretching out his neck and lifting his shoulders as he let out a very menacing growl.

Ronin blinked a moment before reaching over to rub Nod's back. "So it's the weather that's been bothering you. Don't worry, it's just a normal storm."

Nod didn't calm down, and kept growling. As the storm continued despite Nod's valiant attempts to scare it off his growling faded into whimpers. He turned to Ronin, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him into his nest.

"Okay, okay," Ronin said, keeping his voice low and calm, "Just let me get my shoes off."

Ronin struggled to kick his shoes off as Nod kept pulling at him, grateful he had taken his armor off before coming to the healer's ward.

KRAK-KA-BOOM!

Ronin couldn't quite follow what happened next, he just knew one moment he was on the outside of the nest and the next he was lying mostly inside it. His feet still poking over the edge as a blanket fluttered down over his head. Nod was glued to his side, his hands fisting his shirt as he tried to bury his face against Ronin's chest.

He could hear a few whimpers coming from Nod and could already feel his shirt growing wet from Nod's tears. Wrapping a hand around the back of Nod's head Ronin pulled him close, feeling his heart clench.

"Got caught out in a few too many storms didn't you?" He said, rocking a little as the storm grew louder. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here in Moonhaven."

As he continued to rock, lowering his hand to rub circles on Nod's back, he thought back to times he took care of Nod as a child. The times he had nightmares and how he got him to sleep then. Softly he started sing an old lullaby. One his mother had sung to him, and he had sung to Nod many years before. It wasn't quite enough, but it was start.

Outside the storm waxed and waned as Ronin alternated between old lullabies and fairytales. Nod's crying and shaking slowly faded into hiccups and then to soft measured breathing when he finally relaxed into sleep. Ronin carefully adjusted Nod so he look at his face wiping away the last traces of tears.

Eventually Ronin heard the door easing open and raised his head to see who had come in. He bit back a groan when he saw it was head healer Glory.

"Good evening, General." She said with a slight smile on her face as she approached the nest. "You are aware that visiting hours are over aren't you."

Ronin tucked Nod back against his chest wrapping the blanket back in place. "Yes I am aware, but it looks like I'll be staying the night if you don't mind. And I found out why Nod was so upset today."

"Oh?" Glory raised one eyebrow as she knelt down, pushing back Nod's hair. "And why was that?"

"He really doesn't like thunderstorms." Ronin answered, "And the weather may have been bothering his leg as well.

"Poor boy." She murmured, running one hand over Nod's cast. Ronin didn't have to be sensitive to magic to know she was using it to check how he was healing.

Finishing her check-up Glory smiled at him again, "Well since it's you I guess I can allow this sleepover. Just this once. Do you need anything, General Cuddle Bug?"

Ronin just gave her a sour look, "I'm fine, his nest is surprisingly comfy. But if you can send a message to Finn I might be a little late to the morning meeting."

"Of course." Glory nodded, "Good night then."

"Good night, Glory." Ronin watched as she left the room, helpfully dousing the lamp as she exited. Carefully adjusting his pillow he curled slightly around the teen, quickly falling asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.


	3. An Unwelcomed Visitor

Ronin glared at the letter he in front of him, half hoping it would simply burst into flames.

"His uncle wants to take custody?" Ronin asked the child advocate.

"Lord Barnet submitted a kinship claim after receiving the notification Nod was alive and request to release Nod's inheritance." The advocate Casey answered.

"Soren and Lilia wanted me as Nod's guardian in case something happened." Ronin protested. He still remembered the day Soren asked him to be Nod's godfather. The feeling of honor at the immense trust and faith his best friend was showing in him. The anxiety of whether or not he was worthy of that trust.

"Yes and typically the wishes of the parents would supercede any kinship claim." Casey explained, "But Nod is a very unique situation and case. We have to look at who can provide the best care and environment to help him."

Ronin slumped in his chair. The advocate was right. They had to put Nod and his needs first. And Nod needed a lot of attention and care. Which he might not be able to provide as long as he served as General, and currently there was no-one ready to replace him. "I understand. When is Lord Barnet coming?"

"He should be here in another day or two." Casey said, relaxing once she saw she wouldn't have to fight with the General. "We'll introduce Nod to him then and observe for a while. Even after the meeting it will probably take a couple of weeks before we come to a decision. Of course Nod won't be going anywhere until Glory says so."

"Of course. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. I'll come by when Lord Barnet is in town and we plan to introduce him to Nod." Casey stood gathering her paperwork, "Thank you for your understanding General."

Ronin nodded as the case worker left and turned back to his own paperwork, trying not to think of Nod going away with some stranger. Even if that stranger was family.

Finn coughed lightly to get his attention.

Ronin looked up from the report he was reading. It was late in the afternoon, and they had a large number of reports and requisition requests to go over. "What is it Finn?"

"You've just read and signed that same report three times." Finn stated, "Either it's something super important, which daily reports never are. Or you're distracted by something."

Blinking, Ronin looked down at the paper. Sure enough three overlapping versions of his signature were scrawled at the bottom. Groaning Ronin searched for a bottle of corrector fluid, or spare paper to paste over the mistake.

"So what's going on?" Finn pressed setting his own report aside.

"I had a meeting with Casey this morning." Ronin sighed, "Apparently Nod's uncle Barnet has requested custody of him."

"Why would the Child Advocacy even consider that?" Finn asked blinking "I thought Soren wanted you to have Nod."

"They're worried about making sure Nod has all the help and support he needs." Ronin groused finally finding spare paper to paste over the triple signature.

Finn shook his head, "They're crazy if they think anyone would be better than you at taking care of Nod."

"Thanks Finn, "Ronin said, relaxing a little, "But they still have to research the possibility. Nod needs special care and attention. Even once he's released from the healer's ward."

"What do you know about Nod's uncle?"

"Not much." Ronin admitted, "He's a lord and merchant in Willowbrook, and he's Nod's great uncle on his mother's side."

"I know the Child Advocacy Commission will be checking him out. But why don't you do your own investigation." Finn suggested, grabbing another report. "If you don't like him you can always challenge his claim. Or if you somehow become convinced he'll be a better guardian for Nod you can relax at knowing Nod will be taken care of."

"That's a surprisingly sensible suggestion coming from you Finn." Ronin grinned at his second, signing the report for the fourth and last time.

Finn stuck his tongue out in disregard of his rank, "I'd prefer not having to help fix your reports from you being distracted."

"Go take care of your own work." Ronin ordered grabbing some more spare paper. He needed to figure which of his contacts would have the best information on Lord Barnet. Focused he didn't even notices Finn making another face at him, while grabbing his share of reports.

Ronin sat in the waiting room with a bag of assorted fruit and jam dumplings, trying not to be nervous at the arrival of Nod's uncle. The advocates thought it would be a good idea to keep Nod to his routine of having a visitor in the evening. None of the information he had found on Barnet so far indicated he would be a bad guardian for Nod. A wealthy merchant, with three grown sons who helped him with his various businesses. Between his sons, and employees helping Barnet would have plenty of time and resources to look after Nod. Ronin might have the resources, but he wouldn't be able to give Nod as much time.

"General Ronin." Casey called out waving to him. Beside her was a Jinn Ronin could only assume was Lord Barnet.

The Jinn was tall, perhaps just a hair or two shorter than Ronin. Average build with an unremarkable face topped with thick dark hair liberally seeded with grey. He was dressed in well made clothing suited for traveling, but not too ostentatious or overly decorated. He had a genteel expression with a small smile that didn't quite his eyes.

Waving back Ronin stood as the two reached him, offering a hand to the new Jinn. "Lord Barnet?"

The Jinn took Ronin's hand giving it a firm shake. "General Ronin. It's good to meet you. Though the circumstances could be better."

Ronin blinked, as upsetting Nod's condition was he was nothing but ecstatic at his survival. Barnet's blase attitude seemed strange. "Perhaps, but let us stay focus on Nod."

"Agreed. It's quite unbelievable he survived. I would like to see him straight away." Barnet nodded offhandedly "The letter I got was very vague on the details, just my nephew Nod had been found alive and was injured."

Casey took Barnet's arm and began leading him down the hall, "My apologies Lord Barnet, we weren't expecting you to request custody, so we didn't feel the need to go into detail. . ."

Ronin only half listened as he grabbed his bag of dumplings and followed the pair to Nod's room. It felt a little strange to think he wasn't going to be one visiting Nod that evening, and he still wasn't sure if he wanted this meeting to go well or not.

". . .so it's very important to take care not to frighten him." Casey finished as they reached Nod's room. "Ronin and I will be watching through the blinds.

"It sounds like he's been quite a handful." Barnet said shaking his head, "I hope he hasn't been too much of a burden."

"He hasn't been a burden at all." Casey assured

Ronin bit back a growl, growing more uneasy and infuriated with Barnet. Forcing his displeasure back he stepped forward and offered the bag of dumplings, "We love having him back. We have found he responds well to food."

Barnet nodded, but did not reach for the bag, "I'm sure I'll be fine General Ronin. This isn't my first time raising a child."

Ronin shared an unsure look with Casey but nodded, "If you're sure Lord Barnet."

"I am." Barnet said cracking open the door to Nod's room. "Now I would like to see my nephew."

Ronin frowned as Barnet went into the room, knowing how easy it was to startle Nod. Settling next to the blinds to watch the meeting with Casey. Nod had not taken to Barnet's entrance well and was crouched in his nest, his teeth bared and Ronin could just hear faint growling.

"He didn't listen to anything you said did he?"

"Apparently not," Casey said her lips forming a tight frown.

Barnet continued to stride towards Nod in his nest, ignoring the angry warning growls coming from the teen. "Nod stop that! You are not an animal. I know we haven't met, but I am your uncle. I've come to take care of you."

Nod continued growling at Barnet's approach, getting louder with every step Barnet took. Nod shifted back in his nest, trying to avoid the man, until the teen was curled in the farthest corner of the room. Ronin could just see a glimpse of Nods expression, shifting to terrified and then to angry. Barton finally froze when Nod let out a series of surprising fox like barks and yips.

"What?" Barnet asked, staring at the teen in shock.

Taking advantage of Barnet's surprise, Nod grabbed one of the toys in his nest and threw it at Barnet's head.

"Crazy brat." Barnet muttered as he dodged the plush, taking another step forward a second toy struck him.

Nod's yelps were growing louder and beginning to draw the nurses as more toys and pillows flew. Barnet slowly backed away. glancing at the observation window. Looking away proved to be a mistake as Nod finally grabbed the large picture book the nurses had given him. The book went flying with surprising strength and accuracy, connected with Barnet's face knocking him sideways.

"Oh for. ." Ronin muttered, yanking open the door hissing "Barnet! Get out here!"

For the first time that day Barnet actually listened, stumbling out of the room as he tried to dodge more thrown toys and pillows. Ronin half growled at the man, watching a stuffed bee bounce off his head. He could see an impressive bruise forming around one eye and was tempted to give Barnet a matching one. However Nod's cries were changing from barking to scare Barnet away to loud, frightened howls. Ronin hadn't heard Nod cry like that since he had first woken up in the healer's ward.

Grabbing the stuffed bee and still clutching the bag of dumplings Ronin darted into the room dodging another toy.

"Nod. It's ok. He's gone."

Nod stopped crying, siffling a moment as he looked over at Ronin his face red and blotchy from crying. Nod rubbed his eyes before glaring at Ronin, chittering and gesturing wildly. Ronin could only guess Nod was demanding where Ronin had been when his room was invaded.

Approaching the nest slowly Ronin held out the plush toy, "I'm sorry Nod. I was close by I swear. Barnet wasn't supposed to frighten you like that."

Nod snatched the toy away stilling glaring at Ronin before looking over the bee for damage. Crouching down Ronin reached into the bag and pulled out a fruit dumpling, and held it out as well. "I bought these for you."

Satisfied his bee was unharmed Nod grabbed the dumpling sniffing at it before taking a bite. Eating the dumpling quickly, Nod set the bee back into it's position in his nest and then whined reaching awkwardly for another toy.

Ronin set down the bag of dumplings next to the damaged nest, "I'll get it." Ronin stood, walking slowly around the room gathering the scattered toys and pillows. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nod had claimed the dumplings bag and was watching him closely. Returning to the nest with his arms full, Ronin sat down his burden turning it into a large pile. One at a time Ronin picked up and offered a toy to the upset teen.

Nod's fingers were sticky from the dumplings, but he still took the toys examining each one and hugging it before setting it back into position. His angry glare slowly fading away. Once his nest was back in order Nod seemed to finally relax, licking jam off his fingers.

"Feeling better Nod?" Ronin asked reaching out to ruffle Nod's hair.

Nod scowled pushing Ronin's hand away. He was calmer, but obviously still unhappy. Ronin leaned back wondering if he should leave and let Nod settle down. Nod stared at Ronin a moment, then leaned forward grabbing for Ronin's carrier bag with a whine. Yanking it closer, uncaring that he dragged Ronin along with it. He fumbled with the strap holding it closed giving an irritated growl.

"I don't have anymore sweets in there." Ronin said half amused. He reach down helping Nod undo the strap and holding the bag open revealing nothing but parchment. "See? It's just the reports I read every night."

Nod pulled the parchment out roughly, shoving them back at Ronin while gesturing to the spot Ronin normally sat during his visit.

Ronin blinked for a moment until realization dawned, "You want me to read to you?"

Nod's whining only grew louder and more insistent, his face scrunching up like he was going to cry again.

"Okay, okay, "Ronin said softly as he took the parchment and moved over where Nod wanted him. "I'll read as long as you want me to."

Nod calmed down a little, grabbing his favorite plush chickadee and blanket to curl up in a corner of his nest, leaning out just far enough to rest his head against Ronin's arm. Ronin relaxed a bit and started to read off the dull reports. Nod slowly relaxed, although occasionally glancing at the door watching for any more strangers. Eventually Ronin looked over and smiled. Nod was sleeping peacefully, his breath coming in soft snores.

Putting his reports away, Ronin reached over and tucked the blanket more securely around Nod's shoulders. "Sleep well Nod. I'll see you again tomorrow."

Casey was waiting for him when he exited the room which wasn't surprising, Lord Barnet was no where to be seen. The crowd of nurses had dispersed, but Glory was waiting as well.

"Where's Barnet?" Ronin asked frowning. The man was an idiot and Ronin wanted words with him.

"He left." Glory supplied irritated. "I'm not sure if I'm grateful or disappointed. I saw the bruise Nod gave him, and I was tempted to give him a bloody nose to go with it. I don't believe he saw any healer about it."

Ronin bit back a chuckle at the irate healer, "I know the feeling. Leaving was probably the smartest move he made all day. I doubt any healer would have been sympathetic."

Casey sighed, "He'll most likely going to come by my office tomorrow. Hopefully to withdraw his claim, but if not we'll have to attempt another meeting"

Ronin frowned at the thought of Barnet meeting Nod again, "Do we have to? That first meeting was a disaster."

"I'm afraid so General. One bad meeting isn't proof Barnet will be a poor guardian for Nod." Casey apologized, "I'll let you know."

"I'll talk to you then." Ronin nodded his understanding before turning to Glory. "Nod's asleep now, though he was still a little upset. You might want to give the nurses a warning in case he's still cranky when he wakes up.."

"Don't worry General. We know how to take care of Nod and calm him down." Glory said smiling. "You go home and get some rest."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow." Ronin said as he turned to head home. In his head, Ronin started considering who he could call to argue for his custody of Nod with the Child Advocacy Commission. He could not leave Nod with that man. He had a promise to keep and it had been delayed too long as it was.

Ronin blinked as as the morning reports blurred. Shaking his head, he pour another mug of roasted dandelion coffee hoping this third or was it his fourth would finally wake him up. He had been up late into the night composing his argument to keep Nod, and planned who to contact for support. Even once he had gone to bed he had been haunted by images of Nod crying and trapped by Barnet. A knock at the door called his attention.

"Come in." He called, taking a sip of his coffee.

Casey walked in with a smile on her face, "Good Morning General. I have some good news for you."

"Good morning Casey. Have a seat." Ronin said politely "What happened?"

"Lord Barnet came by my office earlier." Casey explained, "He withdrew his kinship claim on Nod. Said he underestimated Nod's needs and didn't believe he could fulfill them."

Ronin couldn't hold back a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I wasn't going to let him take Nod without a fight."

"I'm not surprised to hear that." Casey smiled reaching into her bag pulling out a few papers. "Here's the information about Nod's inheritance. Barnet's apparently been renting part of the property out and and using part of it as a small warehouse. He requested a day to get his property out and is leaving it up to you what to do with the tenants."

Ronin took the papers, "hmm do we know anything about the tenants?"

"Not much." the advocate answered, "Bomba Oak, and his daughter Mary Katherine. Bomba is a historian and Mary Katherine is about Nod's age."

"I'll have to go meet with them." Ronin reasoned, "I admit I don't like the idea of the place being empty, but I'll need to be sure they're good tenants"

"Of course general. That's all I have for you today. Let us know when housing gets to you about your new apartments. We'll want to inspect them." Casey said he she stood.

"I will." Ronin promised. "Good day Casey."

"Good day General."

Ronin leaned back in his chair taking a pleased sip of his dandelion coffee. Maybe he could take a half day, take a nap and then visit Nod in the afternoon. If Nod was still upset by Barnet's visit it could cheer him up, especially if Ronin came by with sweets and took him out.


End file.
